


Piper in the Moon

by HRCStanley97



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97
Summary: A little cute lemony/fluffy ficlet about two underrated female characters from the Cobra Kai series.
Relationships: Moon/Piper (Cobra Kai)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Piper in the Moon

The 18-year-old Moon could still smell the sweetening scent of diet cola on her lips. Each and every kiss Piper pressed against her bare neck had her fists clenching up the loose fabric of the white satin sheets beneath the two lovers. Moon's loose T-shirt ruffled and wrinkled against her smooth and delicate skin, each curve of her heightened like how an artist sought to draw out the hidden beauty of their models.

Soon enough, Piper assisted in removing the T-shirt, rendering her lover at her most bare if it weren't for her bright grey sports bra and briefs, vulnerable to the entrancing stare in her eyes, her cheeks blushed a faint crimson from being exposed. Slow hands came up to stroke her cheeks, a light and gentle touch one would use when handling fragile glass and delicate china. Her nails lightly grazed her cheekbones before slowly trailing a path along her spine, applying a slight hint of pressure that left the body wanting more. Upon heir lips opening meeting in a warm union, Piper seduced and caressed Moon's tongue with her own, causing both to exhale in ecstasy.

One of Piper's hands gently rubbed a spiral motion into Moon's inner thigh, pressing deep in the sensitive skin, while her tongue left a mild glaze over the rim of her ear and her mouth brought a warm breath over it. This clash alone was almost to send a small sparking signal through Moon's skin, causing goosebumps to rise across her arms and legs. Moving back down by a slight, Piper lifted a finger to play and tickle at Moon's earlobe before giving her own tongue a go, causing a giggle to escape her girlfriend's toothily grinning lips.

Their eyes soon fell into what seemed like an unbreakable contact as Piper's cute, wild, and frizzy hair dangled downward, almost meeting Moon's widespread straight brunette locks. She leaned down, closer to Moon, and her tongue slithered out and into her mouth while her hand crept lower to the weak and easily penetrable boundaries of her briefs. Moon's weary eyes fluttered before eventually closing wide shut.

A subtle moan escaped from Moon, a gasp leaping from her chest as she felt a lone hand step onto her briefs and proceed to tiptoe teasingly; the thin fabric being the only thing that stood between the dominating fingers and their target. Piper's tongue moved backdown to her neck, freely gliding along the bate skin like an ice skater. All Moon could do was suck in the cool air and let out warm breaths, her own hands moved and shifted about as far and wide as possible, desperate to be of some use until they would eventually find such.

Piper's fingers crept closer to her lover's sex, her inner thighs tensed up in reaction to the touch. Moon's trembling hands dug their way through the big forest of Piper's hair until they found the shoulder blades of the woman hovering above her. The air around the two grew thicker and thicker as Moon licked her lips with anticipation. Gently, Piper's fingers slipped through Moon's briefs down to her knees, and soon enough, they entered with granted permission, unleashing a surge of euphoric energy that sped through Moon's nervous system.

Another grunted gasp was set loose from Moon before she bit her lips, buckling and riding against the pumping fingers of her lover. She wanted to know how it felt to orgasm, and finally she got that chance and could already feel it rising up. Knowing they both want more, Piper heaved herself downward to taste and praise the revealed abs of her girlfriend with her glazing tongue. Such sensations gave Moon enough reason to let out hints of heartful laughter in between ecstatic groans and arousing whispers.

As Piper's right hand thrusted faster, she used her free left hand to carefully pull down Moon's briefs as to not tamper with the action at hand. She then stopped the pulling down at just above Moon's knees; even Moon knew what Piper was intending, and she was willing to oblige. With the briefs unable to interfere too much, Piper rewarded her own tongue by letting it share in on the fun with her fingers. The bittersweet taste of lemon met her enthusiastic tongue.

The escalation caused Moon to throw back her head out of natural reaction, her hair becoming more messier, and a sharp breath managed to leak through her gritting teeth. Despite her eyes still snapping and squeezing shut, tears managed to escape through her eyelids and become one with the glistening sweat drenching her skin. Her sounds grew louder, her neck bent up and back, and her chest rose higher. Finally, with one last yelp, Moon finally let herself burst and come; she felt her body set off like a firework, and she released her essence before Piper.

Moon's mind and soul were already lost and drifting in space, drunk off of an ecstasy she had never felt before, and she didn't care one bit, for it was worth it. Piper settled down her pacing fingers before slipping them free, dripping with the liquid reward, and licking and sucking it all clean. Inching back up, Piper soon met Moon, albeit in a dreamlike state, and gave her one last peck of lips, bringing her back round as her cloudy eyes reopened.

"Love you, sweetie," Piper whispered.

"I love you too," Moon replied breathily.

After Piper assisted Moon in pulling back her briefs, two girls put the nearby duvet and set it over them before Piper wrapped her arms around Moon protectively, and they both soon drifted to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
